Eternal Love
by akuntelahditutup
Summary: Aku mencintainya, dan aku tahu itu adalah suatu hal yang konyol yang pernah aku alami. Mind to RnR? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eternal Love ©Bunga Teratai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintainya, dan aku tahu itu adalah suatu hal yang konyol yang pernah aku alami. Aku mencintainya, meskipun aku sendiri tahu kalau ia tak pernah mencintaiku. Mungkin belum. Aku tak pernah mendengar ia berucap "Aku mencintaimu," atau "Aku menyukaimu". Barang kali itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia ucapkan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Meskipun dia bukan orang yang pertama bagiku, tapi dia adalah orang pertama yang merenggut milikku. Kesucianku. Dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyari kalau ia tak benar-benar menginginkanku. Dia hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Aku bukan lagi di pemalu Hyuuga Hinata. Namun aku juga tak bisa menyebut diriku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata yang berani. Karena aku masih merasa ada perasaan takut di dalam lubuk hatiku.

Aku sudah lupa sejak kapan aku mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah berapa lama aku tinggal bersamanya. Sudah sejak kapan aku mencintainya. Yang aku ingat dan terpatri dalam otakku adalah aku mencintainya sekarang dan selamanya.

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke—bukanlah sosok yang tidak mudah bergaul dengan seorang wanita. Ia malah cenderung sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita. Ia juga mendapat julukan sang _Casanova_ karena keahliannya dalam menakhlukan wanita. Menakhlukan wanita bukan dalam artian biasa. Namun hati dan tubuh wanita. Dan aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang telah hadir dalam hidup dan ranjangnya tentunya.

Aku tak boleh marah atau cemburu. Sasuke sudah berulang kali mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku. Dan ajaibnya, aku tak bisa marah padanya. Semua emosiku, rasa sakit yang kuterima semuanya menguap ketika ia mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Berkata aku adalah satu-satunya wanitanya, meskipun semua itu hanyalah kebohongan dari mulut manisnya belaka. Namun bagiku—yang sudah terlanjur mencintainya—itu adalah obat penenang yang mujarab. Dan ketika semua itu dimulai, kami akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di ranjang.

**Bunga Teratai**

Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang menatapku. Aku yang memang sudah hapal dengan gerak-geriknya segera bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada. Ia sedang merokok dengan santainya ditemani segelas _wine _di tangannya. Ia mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk, dan aku pun duduk di sampingnya. Sampai aku merasakan ada tangan yang menarikku ke belakang.

"Dipangkuanku, Hinata-_chan_." Aku menurut dan duduk dipangkuannya. Dan sejak kapan pula gelas yang ada di tangannya sudah hilang.

"Kau mau rokok?" tawarnya. Ia menyeringai. Aku mengambilnya dan segera mematikannya. Aku tak pernah suka dengan bau rokok, apalagi dengan rokoknya. Aku pernah mencoba untuk merokok sekali dan berakhir dengan batuk-batuk seharian. Sejak saat itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mencoba benda kecil kesukaan Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke tidak protes dengan tindakanku. Ia pun sudah tahu kalau aku tak bisa menghisap benda yang kaya akan nikotin itu. Ia malah berbalik memelukku. Menciumku. Aku bisa merasakan benda lunak itu yang mendesak dalam mulutku. Ketika ciuman itu berpindah ke leherku aku tahu ini bukanlah sekedar ciuman saja. Ini akan menjadi lebih.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata…"

Tak ada kata mencintai, kan?

"Sa-sasukeh…," aku mengerang. Ketika ia mencoba meraba bagian tubuhku. Aku tak bisa melakukannya di sini. "A-ku tidak bi-bi-sah … melakukannya di sini…," kataku mencoba mengendalikan tubuhku yang hampir dikuasai Sasuke. Pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatapku. "Kalau di apertemenku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Menolaknya pun terasa percuma karena Sasuke tak akan pernah mau berhenti.

Ia menyeringai. "Bagus."

**Bunga Teratai**

Jam tiga pagi dan aku terbangun dari tidurku. Sasuke masih tidur dan memelukku. Kusingkirkan tangannya dan menatapnya dalam kegelapan. Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat menatap wajah rupawannya ketika tidur. Ia terlihat begitu manusiawi, maksudku damai. Tak seperti saat ia membuka matanya dan kesadaran tengah menguasainya. Ia dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Ia akan berlaku semena-mena. Sesuai keinginan hatinya. Dan aku benci dengan sifatnya yang satu itu.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaian Sasuke yang sangat longgar untukku gunakan. Mengancingkan demi kancing yang ada di bajunya. Namun sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Mau ke mana?" aku menengok dan melihat Sasuke tengah terduduk di ranjang. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Aku haus," kataku. Ia mengangguk, lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Aku tersenyum dan bergegas ke dapur.

Satu hal yang membuatku bahagia adalah saat aku bangun dari tidurku, Sasuke selalu tahu aku sudah bangun. Padahal aku tahu ia tengah tertidur nyenyak dalam alam mimpinya. Aneh, tapi aku suka.

Aku hampir tersedak ketika ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Sa-sasuke?!"

"Hn?"

"Kau mengagetkanku!" protesku namun dia malah menciumi leherku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," katanya merajuk. Aku menghela napasku. Hal yang aku sukai dari Sasuke adalah sifat manjanya. Aku tersenyum. "Baik. Tunggu sebentar, aku mau menaruh gelas ini dulu. Oke?" aku melepaskan pelukannya. Ah, entah mengapa aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

**Bunga Teratai**

Berada di sisi Sasuke adalah hal yang membahagiakan dalam hidupku, meskipun lebih banyak hal yang pahit yang aku rasakan ketika bersamanya. Apalagi saat ia bersama dengan wanita lain. Aku tak bisa berkata aku marah padanya, karena aku pasti akan kehilangannya. Perjanjian kami adalah kami bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain tanpa perlu bicara pada pasangan kami. Tapi aku tak bisa seperti itu—meski Sasuke bisa. Aku tak sanggup untuk mengkhianatinya walau ia terus mengkhianatiku. Menyakitiku. Dengan semua tingkah lakunya.

Aku hanya mampu melihatnya. Tak berani untuk menegurnya ketika ia mulai mendekati seorang wanita cantik di bar malam ini. Jangan mengataiku wanita bodoh, karena aku sadar aku adalah wanita yang bodoh. Bodoh karena telah terjerat oleh pesona yang Sasuke ciptakan. Dan aku hanya mampu menangis dalam hati kala melihat Sasuke dan wanita berambut pirang itu pergi dari bar. _One night stand_, pikirku.

**+TBC+**

**Jangan membunuh Bunga karena telah mempublish fic yang bahkan fic sebelumnya belum Bunga selesaikan ya ._.v**

**Salahkan saja ide yang muncul di otak yang menjerit untuk minta diketik #kicked**

**Dan maaf karena pendek. Ini Cuma Bunga ketik dalam dua jam setegah saja. Lama tapi hanya bias menghasilkan cerita pendek nan gaje seperti ini. **

**Terima kasih :)**

**Mind to review?**

**Bunga teratai**

**11 November 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eternal Love belongs to Bunga Teratai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happay reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk membaca fanfiksi abal dari Bunga :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok mempesona lain dalam keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan, kalau aku bisa mengatakannya dia lebih mempesona dibandingkan Sasuke. Aku juga wanita yang mudah terjerat dalam pesona Itachi, namun aku tak bisa bersamanya karena aku telah terlanjur mencintai Sasuke. Pria yang sama seperti saudara laki-lakinya itu, suka mempermainkan wanita.

Itachi mendekatiku, lalu duduk di sofa tempatku duduk.

"Apa Sasuke meninggalkanmu?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku. Ia asyik sendiri dengan rokok yang ada di sebelah tangannya.

"Ya," jawabku pendek. Berada sedekat ini dengan Itachi membuatku gugup, meskipun ini bukan kali pertama aku berdekatan dengannya. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan rasa gugup yang sudah mengusasaiku. Bagaimana pun Itachi adalah sosok yang sulit diolak, dan aku mati-matian menahan diriku untuk tidak terpesona padanya.

"Kau gugup?" tanyanya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Ti-tidak," jawabku. Ia malah menyeringai mendapati jawaban bohongku.

"Pantas saja…," katanya. Aku menaikkan alisku, menatapnya dalam jarak yang dekat. "Pantas apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia malah tersenyum padaku. "Lupakan." Ia bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumamku pelan.

**Bunga Teratai**

Suara gemericik air membuatku terbangun dari mimpiku. Aku menguap sebelum membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhku. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi ketika aku melirik sekilas pada jam yang bertengger manis di meja dekat ranjangku. Sambil meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa kaku aku berjalan menuju sisi lain kamarku untuk membuka jendela. Dinginnya pagi menyambutku ketika aku membuka jendela kamarku. Pemandangan yang memenuhi mataku adalah sesosok anak SMA yang sedang membuka jendela kamarnya juga. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya. Dia adalah Shion, gadis yang tinggal di seberang apartemen Sasuke. Dia adalah gadis termanis yang pernah aku temui. Setelah gadis berambut pirang itu masuk ke kamarnya, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Entah mengapa perasaanku pagi ini terasa buruk begitu mengingat kejadian semalam.

Sasuke…

Dia menghabiskan malamnya dengan wanita lain. Kenyataan itu membuatku sakit, namun apa dayaku? Aku tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidur dengan gadis lain. Aku mengusap kepalaku, lalu menarik kunciranku. Rambut panjangku tergerai dengan bebas.

"Hinata?" aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Y-ya?" Sasuke nampak ingin berbicara padaku, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak berani bersuara.

"Lupakan," katanya. Aku hanya bisa menatap sendu wajahnya.

Sasuke…

Apa arti kehadiranku bagimu? Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam otakku. Namun, ketika aku merasakan pelukan hangat itu aku pikir aku tak perlu jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan.

Sasuke memelukku dan aku membalasnya dengan semakin memeluknya dengan erat seolah hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang terasa menyenangkan di indera penciumanku.

**Bunga Teratai**

Sai tersenyum padaku saat ia pertama kali memasuki Galeri yang aku kelola. Dia memakai syal putih yang melilit lehernya. Setelan jas yang ia pakai terasa buruk di mataku. Ia menatapku seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Seperti biasa, dia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum 'manis'nya. Aku tak memperdulikannya, aku lebih memilih berkutat dengan laporan bulanan yang aku pegang di tanganku. Biaya bulan ini terasa mencekik karena aku harus melakukan renovasi di beberapa bagian di Galeri yang baru kubangun setahun ini.

"Gimana kabarmu, Hinata?" tanyanya. Agak sulit mempercayainya ketika ia memakai bahasa alien itu. Gimana,huh? Kata itu terasa menggelikan di telingaku. Sejak ia bergaul dengan gadis Yamanaka itu kelakuannya makin aneh. Aku bahkan kadang tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan saat kami berbicara.

"Baik," jawabku seadanya. "Kau terlambat, Sai-_kun_."

"Aku … ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan,"

"Yamanaka?"

"Ya …," dia nampak malu-malu mengatakannya dan itu membuatku merasa aneh. Sai malu-malu? Seorang Uchiha bisa terlihat malu-malu? Aku bukanlah orang yang ingin sekali mengetahui masalah orang lain, tapi ketika melihat gelagat saudara sepupu Sasuke ini membuatku penasaran.

"Aku melamar Ino," katanya.

Huh?

Melamar, katanya?

"K-kau, serius?" saking kagetnya aku bahkan hampir menjatuhkan laporan penting yang ada di tanganku. Sai mengangguk dan itu membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Sai, seoarang pria yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Itachi serius dengan seorang wanita dan sekarang melamarnya? Aku tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Aku senang namun aku juga sedih mendengarnya. Sedih mengetahui bahwa aku tak pernah sekalipun dilamar oleh Sasuke. Diam-diam aku iri terhadap Yamanaka Ino—kekasih Sai. Aku memikirkan keadaanku sendiri. Apa mungkin Sasuke akan melamarku? Oke, itu adalah pertanyaan konyol yang pernah muncul dalam benakku. Sasuke tak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Dia hamil," akunya. Dan seketika itu juga aku merasa ingin memukulnya.

**Bunga Teratai**

Yamanaka Ino hamil.

Itu satu kalimat yang cukup membuatku mengerti alasan mengapa Sai melamarnya dan berniat menikah bulan depan. Dan kenyataan itu membuatku sangat iri.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" suara Sasuke menyarkan lamunanku. Aku bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan ia sudah memelukku di belakang. Menciumi helaian rambutku.

"Apa kau sudah tahu … mengenai Sai-_kun_?" pertanyaan bodoh! Sudah pasti dia sudah tahu. Sasuke kan saudara sepupunya.

Dia berhenti menciumi rambutku. "Mengenai apa?"

"Ia melamar Yamanaka,"

"Oh," tanggapnya cuek. "Apa kau iri?" tanyanya. Seketika aku membantu. Tentu saja aku iri, Sasuke!

"Kau marah?"

Aku marah? Entahlah. Semua itu membuatku jadi lemas. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan pergi tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Tidur, sepertinya itu yang aku butuhkan sekarang.

Aku menyelimuti tubuhku sampai leher dan tidur membelakangi Sasuke. Aku tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk diajak bicara. Aku marah namun aku juga tak bisa menyalahkannya. Karena aku menyadari jika ini adalah konsekuensiku jika bersamanya.

Hamil?

Apa ia menunggu aku hamil dulu baru ia mau menikahiku? Tapi itu konyol. Sasuke tak akan pernah menikahiku meskipun aku hamil. Ia saja membenci anak kecil. Tak kusadari, aku meneteskan air mataku. Mengapa sulit sekali untuk bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tak pernah mencintaiku namun hanya mencintai tubuhku?

Tak butuh banyak waktu yang banyak bagiku ketika pria yang aku cintai mendekapku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sasuke, meskipun aku membenci sifatnya yang senang mempermainkan wanita aku selalu menyukia sifatnya yang selalu memelukku ketika aku sedih. Dan keinginanku untuk selalu bersamanya bertambah kuat. Aku menghentikan tangisanku. Tak perlu menikah—apalagi memiliki bayi—Sasuke sudah berada di sisiku sudah cukup.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Cukup berada di dalam pelukannya sudah membuatku bahagia. Dan seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, rasa amarahku untuk pria rupawan itu menguap ketika ia mendekapku.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih semuanya :)**

**Sebelum Bunga membalas review-nya, ada satu pertanyaan dari Bunga. Apa ada yang sadar bahwa Bunga salah menulis tanggal di chap satu kemarin? Kayaknya gak ada ya? Haha**

**Ditunggu chap berikutnya, tapi jangan lama-lama ya? **Ini udah gak lama, kan? :) **Aku suka cerita comfort kaya gini, tapi kasihan Hinata **kasihan sih #kicked **lanjutin ya? **ini udah lanjut, kan? **Ceritanya menarik, Hinata terlalu penurut dan Sasuke yang manja **terima kasih :) **terlalu pendek, chap depan dipanjangin ya?** maaf, tapi chap ini juga pendek :( **im just speechless after read it! Go update as soon as possible! **#ikutspeechless **ada typo tuh **terima kasih udah ngingetin^^ **gantian dong kapan-kapan Sasuke yang menderita **kita tunggu saja gimana imajinasi Bunga berkembang :) **chapter depan bikin Sasuke cemburu dong liat Hinata deket sama cowok lain **maaf ya, belum bisa bikin Sasuke cemburu :( **kenapa Hinata mau sama cowok kaya dia? **Dia kan udah cinta sama abang Sasu, jadi mau-mau aja ._.v **Sasuke itu sebenernya emang gak suka sama Hinata? **Menurutmu gimana? :) **sasuke brengsek, buat sasu nyesel dong **aku pertimbangin ya :) **Hallo, Senpai. Salam kenal **salam kenal juga, ya^^ dan panggil aku Bunga aja ya :) **Buat Sasuke nyadar dong betapa pentingnya Hinata **gimana ya? **#plak coba download lagunya K Will yang terbaru **K Will yang mana? Aku tahunya yang terbaru dari K Will cuma Please don't go ^^

**Terima kasih untuk semunya :)**

**N, Sugar Princess71, **_**Kazoku Nozomi, Uchihyuu nagisa,**__**Mizuhashi yumi, Nolarious, Hanyou Dark, Ms. Lana, Yuri-chan, Mogi, Lyli Purple Lily, winey-chan, Freeya Lawliet, Deshe Lushi, jump-an, Mamoka, gece, Kertas Biru, Indigo Mitha-chan, Zee, Moku-chan, Guest, Guest, finestabc, VilettaOnyxLV, dan Namikazevh**_

**Mind to review?**

**Bunga Teratai**

**11 November 2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eternal Love © Bunga Teratai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal punyaku :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke pagi ini. Seperti biasa, wajahnya begitu tenang. Aku merasa aku jatuh cinta lagi kepada sosok pemuda tampan yang suka makan tomat tersebut.

"Apa sudah selesai memandangi wajah rupawanku?" aku terkikik. Tanganku terulur untuk membelai rambut hitam gagaknya. Merasakan helaian rambutnya yang lembut di tanganku.

"Rambutmu rontok. Kau pasti sudah tua," candaku. Sasuke terlihat merengut lalu dengan kesempatan yang ia punya ia mencuri ciumanku.

"Sasuke!" marahku, "mesum!" jeritku. Dia malah menyeringai. "Salahmu sendiri, Hinata."

Jujur saja aku merasa malu diperlakukan seperti. Aku tahu aku harusnya tak pernah merasa malu atau apa. Yah, karena aku telah melakukan hal yang lebih dengan Sasuke. Tapi, tetap saja bagiku itu terasa memalukan.

Sasuke malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" jawabku. Rasanya geli saat Uchiha bungsu itu mulai menciumi dadaku. "Sasuke, ini masih pagi. Apa tadi malam belum cukup?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah. Meskipun sudah terbiasa berhubungan intim dengan pria yang kucintai ini aku belum terbiasa untuk berbicara yang aneh-aneh terhadapnya.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya." Dia bergerak untuk menggigit leherku. Sungguh, aku tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

"Sasuke, geli," kataku disela tawaku. Dia malah semakin brutal.

**Bunga Teratai**

Ino menyambutku dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang mirip boneka. Pantas saja Sai bisa terjerat pada perempuan keturunan Amerika tersebut. Dia memang punya pesona sih, batinku.

"Ini Hinata, kekasih Sasuke. Kau tahu, kan?" Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yamanaka-_san_," ucapku tulus.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga-_san_." Sai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kekasihnya dan membuat Ino diam. Setelahnya Sai hanya menyeringai padaku. Aku bisa merasakan dia membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepada calon istrinya tersebut.

Namun aku diam saja ketika ia pergi dan berkata pada kami untuk bersenang-senang. Aku bahkan tak bertanya kepada wanita yang ada dihadapanku ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa tak perlu mengetahui urusan mereka.

"Jadi, warna apa yang kau sukai, Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Aku suka warna biru," jawabnya pendek.

Dalam pernikahan yang Sai adakan secara mendadak dia dengan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk membuatkan baju pengantin untuk pernikahan mereka dengan waktu tiga minggu. Gila! Aku memukul Sai pagi ini saat ia tengah mengangguku di apartemen Sasuke. Aku yang sudah lama tak pernah berurusan dengan dunia mode agak merasa aneh ketika memulai merancang baju untuk Ino.

Aku merasa lega kala wanita beriris aquamarine itu bilang kalau aku tak perlu mendesain baju pengantin yang mewah karena ia ingin di hari pernikanya nanti semuanya konsepnya serba sederhana. Ia bilang ia hanya mengundang—selain keluarganya—teman-teman dekatnya yang tak lebih dari 20 orang. Aku rasa aku menyukai Yamanaka Ino. Selain cantik, ia juga sederhana. Namun, ketika ia berbica tentang kehamilannya dan diet aku harus menarik ulang kata-kataku. Dia bukan wanita sederhana. Aku bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana cerewetnya dia kalau membahas tentang diet ketat yang ia lakukan. Dan dia juga sangat menyukai berlian.

Saat aku bertanya padanya apa dia mau aku memasukkan unsur berlian ke gaun pengantinnya ia menolak. Aku terperangah mendengarnya. Wanita di hapanku ini ternyata sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

**Bunga Teratai**

Aku hampir memekik karena kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tak terduga di apartemen Sasuke.

"_Baa-san_," kataku. Wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut dan bangkit dari sofa untuk menyambutku. Ia memelukku dengan erat. "Hinata-_chan_."

Rasanya sangat nyaman ketika Ibu Sasuke memelukku. Seolah ia adalah ibu-ku sendiri. Aku sudah lama kehilangan ibuku, jadi rasanya nyaman ketika ada seseorang yang sangat keibuan memelukku seolah aku adalah anaknya sendiri. Aku memalas pelukan wanita yang sudah berusia senja ini.

Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang datang membawa dua cangkir minuman. Aku memberikan senyumanku padanya.

"_Kaa-san _bisa membuat Hinata mati karena pelukan _Kaa-san _yang terlalu erat," suara Sasuke membuat Uchiha Mikoto-_baasan _terkaget. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Apa itu benar, Hinata-_chan_?" aku melihat Sasuke sebelum menjawab pertanyaan _Baa-san_. Matanya yang hitam sekalam malam menelik padaku. Mata yang tajam itu menatatp dengan tatapan jangan-berkata-apa-pun-ibuku.

"I-iya," jawabku kikuk dan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-_chan_, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama sih aku tak melihatmu," kata Ibu Sasuke kepadaku sambil melirik Sasuke dan tersenyum jahil kepada putranya. Mendadak aku merasa aku malu dengan tatapannya yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke.

Sekali lagi _Baa-san_ memelukku. "Semoga bahagia," katanya dengan lirih. Aku membeku. Diam dalam tempatku berpijak. Apa maksudnya tadi? Mengapa _Baa-san _berkata seperti itu padaku? Ini aneh.

"_Baa-san_, aku—"

Beliau sudah menghilang.

"Kau baru pulang," kata Sasuke. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Mengapa _Baa-san _ke sini, Sasuke?" tanyaku penasaran. Selama ini memang _baa-san_ lumayan sering mengunjungi kami, tapi ia tak pernah berkata mengenai hal apa pun tentang kebahagiaan. Aku yakin beliau sudah mengethui kalau aku bahagai hidup dengan putra bungsunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" suara Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah. Ada sedikit amarah ketika ia bertanya padaku.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" matanya berkilat. Sepertinya Sasuke memang marah.

"Hanya saja aku merasa ini aneh," ungkapku jujur.

"Ibu hanya kangen. Itu saja. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya tadi?"

"Tapi...,"

"Sudahlah! Aku pergi!" Sasuke mengambil jaket yang menggantung di dekat pintu dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan kebingunganku. Mengapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu padaku? Apa ada yang salah?

"Sasuke, mengapa kau begini?"

**Bunga Teratai**

Aku mengamati baik-baik jam di dinding. Sudah jam makan malam namun Sasuke belum juga pulang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah kali ini. Aku tahu Sasuke benci orang yang ngeyel, tapi kan aku hanya ingin tahu alasan mengapa _baa-san _berkata itu padaku. Mungkin saja mereka baru saja membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat _baa-san _jadi berkata seperti itu padaku.

Kemana perginya Sasuke? Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Mengapa persaanku makin memburuk? Sasuke yang sedang marah membuatku cemas. Dia sangat sulit untuk meredam amarahnya untuk orang lain. Dan aku takut semua itu berimbas pada hubungan kami.

Tunggu...

...hubungan?

Apa selama ini aku benar-benar berhubungan dengan Sasuke? Apa yang ini namanya sebuah hubungan? Jangan bodoh, Hinata! Sasuke tak benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai kekasihnya. Dia hanya menginginkan tubuhmu!

Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali? Aku tahu, harusnya aku tak pernah menganggap semua ini serius. Jika Sasuke sudah bosan dia akan segera membuangku. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia menemukan wanita yang lebih dariku. Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat air mataku berjatuhan. Lagi-lagi, aku menangis untuk pria itu. Pria yang bahkan tak pernah menangis untukku.

**Bunga Teratai**

Aku tahu harusnya aku tak pernah datang ke tempat ini. Dan aku sangat menyesal. Aku bisa melihatnya. Dengan jelas. Dengan ke dua mataku. Sasuke tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang tak aku ketahui itu siapa. Aku menahan sesaknya dadaku. Harusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Harusnya.

Aku bahkan hampir menangis melihat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tak memperdulikanku. Aku berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Tidur. Dan berharap di pagi harinya aku akan menemukannya di ranjang kami dan memeluku dengan erat. Ya, dengan erat.

Namun, itu hanya angan bodohku saja. Aku bahkan tak menemukanya tidur di sampingku pagi ini.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya :)**

**Maaf ya belum bisa membalas review yang masuk. Nanti jika ada waktu aku bakal membalasnya lewat PM. Terima kasih semuanya :)**

**Dan untuk story-ku yang White Rose, jika ada yang menunggu aku usahakan untuk mengupadate-nya secepat mungkin. Maaf karena lelet. Dan jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan aku minta maaf, soalnya aku lagi di dirundung kesedihan, jadi agak gak mood buat fanfic. Maaf ya.**

**Terima kasih dan maaf ya, karena aku salah upload. aku lagi banyak pikiran#malahcurcol  
**

**.Bunga Teratai.**


End file.
